Yes, I Do
by Ash Gray Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Yes. A year has passed, and finally, Iruka's big day has arrived.


**Yes, I Do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise it'd be filled with my pairings.**

Iruka was rather surprised to see that the early morning was warm, rather than the chill that had been lurking around Konoha all winter. In truth, the teacher was glad; it had already been a long winter, and this day...this was special. Four years ago, Umino Iruka had met Hatake Kakashi, the leader of Team 7, Naruto's genin team...and promptly yelled at him. Two years after that, somehow, some way, the arrogant, sarcastic, silver-haired jounin had managed to win his respect, his interest...and his love. And just a year ago, on this very day, had asked Iruka to marry him...to make what they'd been sharing already truly whole. Now, another year had passed, this one fraught with sorrows and losses, with anger and war and the agony of choosing which side to fight for...it had left them battered and nearly broken, and had cast a pall over the children's victory. But this event, he hoped, would liven everyone's spirits...He brushed the robes unnecessarily, and fidgeted a little as he waited outside the Academy. Only the school all the nin were taught in had a large enough place to hold everyone in the party, and only one nin was left to arrive...

He twisted the ring around his finger and sighed, smiling just a touch at the white-enameled hound. Kakashi had told him all about the history of that ring, and its mate, which the Copy Nin wore on his own left hand, safe under his fingerless gloves. According to Hatake family history, those who wore the rings of the Hounds stayed together forever; Kakashi had laughed a little at that, mentioning that most of the time, the rings were simply passed on down, rather than actually buried or burned with the previous owners, long before the couple's deaths. "Sometimes they stay together, sometimes they drift apart...but there's always the Hounds to keep them together."

"Your ninken, right?"

"Yup. Pakkun's the oldest that I know of, so he's often been the Hatake family advisor in all matters pertaining to life, love, and accounting."

"Accounting?"

"He has a knack for numbers and budgeting."

"...You let a dog do accounting?"

"He's better than me." Iruka had accepted that, and so much more, when Kakashi had moved into his life, taking up as much of Iruka's heart as Naruto, and when he'd popped the question...How could he say anything but yes? So now, he stood outside the building, five minutes before his wedding ceremony, waiting for his groom to appear. It would be Kakashi walking him down the aisle; his parents were gone, and the only other person he might have asked, Sarutobi, was too. He wished that the jounin would appear already...

"Iruka, the more you worry about this, the more likely we're going to have problems, love." That droll, warm voice might have startled him a few years ago, but he relaxed instantly, turning to smile up at the upside-down shinobi.

"I'd worry less if you'd just show up early for a change." Kakashi flipped to land on his feet and pulled Iruka into a soft kiss, then tucked his mask back in place. He refused to unmask until the very end of the ceremony, stating that his bachelorhood was only going to end then, not before.

"Well, I'm here now. Shall we?" Iruka blushed a little, but allowed the taller man to lead him into the Academy's auditorium. Kakashi was dressed in his nicest clothing, his ceremonial robes from the last festival, a rich kimono of deep blue scattered with silver leaves, with a black obi and a black eyepatch. His hair, much to Iruka's secret delight, was as wild as ever, though he'd attempted to tame it down a touch for the wedding. Iruka's own kimono was that of a deep red, with the lightest touches of orange, pink and black in the form of autumn leaves swirling at the hems, and his hair was down for a change, a slightly wavy curtain of deep brown with curving bangs framing his face, and Iruka had to smirk just a little. Kakashi couldn't keep his eye off of his lover, and judging from the other stares around the room, not many others could either. Nevertheless, to the sounds of Naruto bouncing up and down like a jackrabbit mingling with a solemn flute, they made their way to the alter. The exchange of vows was brief, quiet, and poignant; Iruka found himself crying halfway through, not out of sorrow, but in joy, at the look of absolute love in that silver-gray eye.

At last, came the end; Kakashi pulled his facemask down completely, giving the entire party an excellant look at his lower face for the first time since he was a baby, and before the monk could finalize the vows, the jounin pulled his beloved teacher into a dipping, perfect kiss, his right hand tangling into Iruka's left as a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Order, order! Kakashi-san, we're not done with the ceremony yet!" The jounin grumbled, but pulled Iruka upright, keeping him close.

"Fine, old man. Umino Iruka, will you take my sorry, hentai-loving, leaves the cap off the toothpaste self, till death or Ichiraku's does us apart?" Iruka laughed outright, and pulled Kakashi close, touching his forehead to the jounin's.

"Yes, you idiot, I do. Will you take my sadly neurotic, anal-retentive, kicks you out of bed in the morning self till death or Naruto does us apart?" Kakashi snickered, then kissed him again, the words mumbled against his lips.

"Forever, I do."

**...it's a little forced, but cute. Really wanted to get it done for V-day. Yes, this is a direct sequel to Yes, my first fic posted on this name, and I hope it passes muster?**


End file.
